diablofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lilith
Lilith – jest córką Mefista, siostrą Luciona, a także Królową Sukkubów. Poprzez jej związek z archaniołem Inariusem powstali pierwsi Nefalemowie. Biografia Stworzenie Sanktuarium Kiedy Wieczny Konflikt przeciągał się w nieskończoność, Lilith patrzyła zmęczona na poczynania jej ojca oraz jego braci. W jednej z bitew pojmała anioła jako swojego więźnia i zabrała go do swojego królestwa. Ku jej zdziwieniu jej dotyk tchnął w niego nowe życie. Anioł ten nazywał się Inarius i podzielił się z nią swoimi przemyśleniami o zakończeniu Wiecznego Konfliktu. Lilith zaczęła widzieć w nim kogoś łatwego do zmanipulowania i wykorzystała to mówiąc mu o chęci skradzenia Kamienia Świata, aby Ci mogli być razem. Zebrali oni zwolenników o podobnych poglądach i wykradli kamień z twierdzy Pandemonium. Tak powstał nowy świat, Sanktuarium, miejsce, gdzie mogli odetchnąć od Wiecznego Konfliktu. Inarius widząc to poczuł się zadowolony, wierząc, że ucieczka od wojny jest wystarczająca, ale Lilith chciała mu pokazać, że zwycięstwo jednej ze stron jest możliwe. Najpierw jednak dała mu potomstwo. Narodziny Nefalemów Lilith i Inarius połączyli się ze sobą. Związek anioła i demonicy zaowocował narodzinami pierwszego Nefalema, Rathmy. Był on pierwszy, ale nie ostatni. Współbrzmienie ich popleczników także wydawało na świat potomstwo. Z czasem renegowani aniołowie i demony zaczęli dostrzegać, iż nefalemowie byli potężniejsi od ich przodków, co wzbudziło obawy, że mogą stanowić zagrożenie dla rodziców lub, co najgorsze, zwrócić uwagę Niebios i Piekieł na Sanktuarium, z których żaden nie zaakceptowałby takiego potomstwa. Z tego powodu powstał między nimi spór, niektórzy opowiadali się za zniszczeniem nefalemów, sam Inarius z początku rozważał taką możliwość, inni za ich oszczędzeniem. Lilith została wpędzona w szał z powodu perspektywy wymarcia jej dzieci. Widziała w nefalemach przyszłość do zakończenia Wiecznego Konfliktu. Zmieniła się w przerażającą formę i zabiła swoich popleczników, bezwzględnie zabiła wyznawców Inariusa i zostawiła ich ciała, aby odkrył on dokonaną przez nią masakrę. Przerażony Inarius nie mógł zmusić się do zabicia Lilith, więc wygnał ją w Pustkę, a następnie dostroił Kamień Świata, aby z czasem zmniejszał on moc nefalemów. Przez każde kolejne pokolenie ich moce malały, skutecznie rodząc słabszą, śmiertelną rasę znaną jako ludzkość. Opis Lilith posiada uwodzicielską, manipulacyjną naturę. Zdolności pozwalają jej na przybranie dowolnej formy. Stoi wyżej niż człowiek z rozłożonymi kopytami zamiast stóp. Nie nosi na sobie żadnego ubrania, więc może być postrzegana jako ciemnozielona poświata. Ogniste kolce o szmaragdowym połysku wraz z łuskami zdobią jej głowę w miejscu włosów, a te same kolce biegną po kręgosłupie, by zakończyć się gadzim ogonem. Jej dłonie zakończone są czteropalcowymi pazurami. Usta Lilith mają ostre, przypominające kły zęby do rozdrabniania ofiar, a purpurowe oczy pozbawione są źrenic. Nawet w demonicznej formie nadal posiadała uwodzicielskie cechy. Lilith może przybrać dowolną postać, nawet innego demona. Posiada także zdolność teleportacji, robiąc to w mgnieniu oka, błyszcząc na zielono oraz zdolności uzdrawiania. W grze Diablo II Model Lilith to wykorzystany ponownie model Andariel w ciemnej barwie. Używa śmiertelnego ataku trucizny kiedy zbliżasz się do niej bardzo blisko. Najlepiej walczyć z nią na dystans. Jej fizyczne ataki również są bardzo potężne. Lilith nie może zostać spowolniona przez ataki z wykorzystaniem zimna. Regeneruje życie dwa razy szybciej niż normalny potwór. Diablo III Pisma Lilith można znaleźć w Twierdzy Pandemonium w akcie V. Uczestnicy Blizzcon 2019 otrzymają również skrzydła Lilith w grze. Diablo IV Lilith pojawi się w grze Diablo IV.Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Władcy Piekieł